El regalo perfecto
by otk.chn
Summary: "Desearía tener un gatito tan kawaii como tú, Karupin-chan"...-¿Cómo lo llamarás?- Dejó que pensará, pero enseguida ella respondió.-Ōjisama-


**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Konomi es el dueño de lo que reconocéis, contenido...mío.

* * *

><p>**El regalo perfecto**<p>

_Capitulo Único_

* * *

><p>-Mirad que gatita más bonita… ¿no crees Tomo-chan?- Dijo Sakuno enternecida mientras le acariciaba la cabecita con cuidado.<p>

-Ryuzaki-chan…Osakada-chan…moveos que ya estamos llegando- Gritó Momoshiro mientras abría la pequeña cerca de la residencia Echizen-

Entraron uno en uno en la casa de Ryoma mientras Nanjiroh ofrecía pontas a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo. Todos siguieron hacia el templo, y dejando las maletas organizadas en una esquina de la cancha se dispusieron a sacar la comida, que, con mucho gusto, había preparado el padre de Kawamura para todos ellos y su inusual reunión.

Entre partidos, bebidas, charlas y un Karupin que no dejaba en paz las trenzas de cierta chiquilla, los titulares se fueron retirando después de ese mini picnic sin sentido que habían tenido la idea de hacer. Siendo Echizen la víctima pues su casa tenía el patio trasero más grande que las demás.

-Mou…ya me voy Karupin- Oyó un murmullo desde donde estaba- Desearía tener un gatito tan kawaii como tú, Karupin-chan- Se giró hacia donde escuchaba la voz y vio a la chiquilla de trenzas sentada en el tatami de la sala de estar con su gato entre las piernas.

-Sakuno-chan, aquí está tu abrigo, vamos- Sakuno observó como el gatito caminaba en dirección al patio trasero y fijándose con más atención vio como la gatita que había acariciado horas atrás era acicalada por Karupin

-Mou, Tomo-chan…parece…parece la novia de Karupin- dijo alegre mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía de la familia Echizen, en especial de Ryoma a quien le sonrió con dulzura y recibía a cambio una mirada de cansancio.

-Vamos…las acompañaré a casa-

-Gracias Takeshi-sempai- Murmuraron mientras se alejaban.

Mientras Ryoma los observaba marcharse giró su mirada hacia el patio, pero Karupin ya no se encontraba allí.

* * *

><p>-Te ves cansado Echizen- Escuchó a Momo pero no pudo levantar la vista de la mesa donde estaba apoyado-Sucedió algo extraño o …<p>

-Karupin-

-¿Le sucedió algo a tu gato?-Ryoma negó con la cabeza

-Sus gatitos…no dejan de maullar- Contestó deprimido mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa

-¿Ha tenido cachorros?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Hai… betsuni- Ryoma se dispuso a dormir

Después se enteró gracias a Eiji, que Karupin frecuentaba una gatita callejera, y que de repente un día la madre de Ryoma había escuchado maullidos lastimeros, creyendo que era Karupin había entrado en el templo y lo que había encontrado era, a su gato, y una gatita preciosa lamiendo dos pequeños gatitos recién nacidos.

Ni idea de cómo el neko se había enterado de eso…pero ya había pasado más de un mes, y al parecer los maulliditos que soltaban los gatitos eran tan fuertes que Ryoma no podía dormir…sobretodo porque la madre de ellos los había dejado hay después de un par de semanas y Karupin como buen animal que era, seguía el instinto de no hacer absolutamente nada a parte de dormir.

-Momo-sempai, Sakuno-chan cumplirá años mañana, y el sábado celebraremos su cumpleaños así que queda cordialmente invitado a su casa...y por favor, avísele a Ryoma-sama que me da mucha pena despertarlo- Escuchó como los pasos de Osakada se alejaban y decidió volver a dormir, porque aunque la intención de ella no fuese despertarlo, de todas maneras seguía siendo demasiado escandalosa.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa cansado pero nadie se encontraba allí, y como su madre no estaba, eso quería decir que él debía cuidar de eso pequeños diablillos, alimentarlos los hacia dormir así que se apresuró a servirles un poco de leche con cereal para cachorritos...con eso él también podía quedarse dormido.<p>

Después de unos 5 minutos acostado en el sofá sintió algo que se arrastraba por su pecho y se apoyaba cerca del cuello...mientras algo empezaba a halar de su corto cabello. Primero abrió un ojo, pero no vio nada, luego abrió el otro y vio la pequeña colita del gatito moverse cual si fuera un perro juguetón. Le recordaba tanto a Karupin ese pequeño himalayo, en cambio la gatita era más bien blanca, con trocitos de color crema en sus patas y su hocico aplastado.

Su madre había hablado de deshacerse de las crías, pero aún no encontraban a nadie a quien pudiera recibirlas...entonces recordó un nombre y un rostro que sonreía feliz ante Karupin. _"Desearía tener un gatito tan kawaii como tú, Karupin-chan"..._entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

**º-º-º**

Ese día había clase hasta el mediodía, así que tenía tiempo de ir hasta su casa a buscar _aquello,_ luego ir hasta _esa _casa y entregar _ aquello_, y volver puntual para su práctica diaria. Se apresuró a cambiarse con la ropa del entrenamiento para no ir maniatado con su porta-raqueta y el bolso con ropa de cambio, tomo al pequeño entre su chaqueta de titular y salió de su casa.

Caminó unos diez minutos y llegó a su destino, tocando el timbre se acomodó la maleta en el hombro y arregló un poco lo que envolvía en su chaqueta. Una chiquilla abrió la puerta sorprendida.

-Ryoma-kun- Hizo una pausa abriendo y cerrando la boca- ¿Qué...qué haces a... aquí?-  
>-Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki- Susurró mientras desenvolvía la chaqueta y le mostraba el bultito de pelos que tenía en las manos.<br>-Ry...Ryoma-kun- Habló conteniendo las ganas de gritar de la emoción porque sabía que a él eso no le gustaba.-Mou...es...es...es tan Karupin-chan- Sonreía como nunca la había visto sonreír y eso hizo que él también lo hiciera de una forma sincera. Le entregó el gatito en las manos y ella con cuidado lo acunó en sus brazos.-Te...te lo agradezco tanto Ryoma-kun- Hablaba soñadoramente mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.- Mou...Ryoma-kun- Alzó la mirada rubí y con cautela dio un paso hacia él, pero él no se alejó. Entonces lentamente se acercó a su rostro y con cariño besó su mejilla, fallando estrepitosamente la distancia y rozando un poco la comisura de sus labios. Se sonrojó pero decidió hacerse la desentendida.

-Vendrás...vendrás mañana (?)- Murmuró con timidez sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos.  
>-Hai- Respondió con un tono de voz confundida.-Ryuzaki- La llamó, ella levantó su mirada.-¿Cómo?-Tragó saliva...¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?-¿Cómo lo llamarás?- Dejó que ella pensará por unos minutos, pero enseguida ella le respondió.<br>-_Ōjisama- _Ryoma sonrió con arrogancia y se acercó para despedirse de una vez por todas del gatito. Acarició con cuidado su cabeza y se le vino a la mente que no sería tan mala idea quedarse con _Hime _en casa...pues esa gatita era realmente adorable con sus ojoz rojizos y sus largos bigotes blancos corriendo de aquí para allá y jugando de vez en cuando con Karupin.

Sintió un olor delicioso y que se le hizo muy familiar, giró sus ojos hacia arriba y notó como las mejilla de Ryuzaki se encontraban totalmente escarlatas. Observó al gatito, que se entretenía jugando con una de sus largas trenzas, levantó un poco el rostro y observó de cerca la mirada rojiza y tímida de la chica que tenía enfrente. Miró con atención como su labio inferior era mordido con nerviosismo; decidió que sus dientes fuesen quienes atacaran de manera tan delicada sus labios y se acercó ese triz de distancia su rostro al de la fémina que tenía enfrente.

Rozó con timidez sus labios rojizos y ella sorprendida soltó un gritito; sin hacerse rogar un segundo más volvió a juntar sus labios con los delgados de él, mandando corrientes eléctricas diminutas por toda su espina, haciéndose ahogar un gemido de satisfacción en los labios de él mientras apretaba con fuerza los suyos y los ajenos y sentía como la aguijoneaba con su lengua sedosa para adentrarse en su boca. Lo aceptó gustosa.

Una mano acarició su mejilla mientras el baile suave que su lengua mantenía con la otra iba bajando de intensidad, soltó un quejido a modo de protesta y sintió la boca de él curvarse en una sonrisa -maliciosa, pero ella eso no lo sabía-

-Ry...Ryoma-kun- Tartamudeo abriendo los ojos.  
>-Nos veremos mañana Ryuzaki- Dijo burlón en su oído y besó allí, en la zona donde ella primeramente lo había besado a él. Ella sonrió con alegría.<br>-Me gustó mi regalo...Ryoma-kun.

* * *

><p>Muy bien...busqué one-shots con respecto al cumpleaños de Sakuno...pero supongo que nadie lo recuerda...la verdad no estoy segura si sea el 14 de Enero o de Febrero...pero dudo que sea en San Valentín...y en algún lado leí que ella era Sagitario al igual que Ryoma xD (ahora Capricornio gracias a Ofiuco :s) asi que dejemoslo en Enero y ..espero les haya gustado el hermoso regalito (dos regalos xD) que le ha dado Ryoma a Sakuno hoy...por cierto...quería entregarlo el 14...pero es la 1.33 am del 15 ...supongo que me pasé un poco xd<p>

Y con respecto a los nombres...pues el macho...Sakuno lo nombró principe...como Ryoma xD...aunque se oye mejor en japonés...y Ryoma en su mente pensó en la gatita e inconscientemente en su parecido con Ryuzaki xD...y terminó por nombrarla Hime...princesa...aunque lei que se decia tambien purinsesu...me gustó más hime porque ya lo habia utilizado xd

Besitos!


End file.
